You belong with me
by Flow16
Summary: You're on the phone with your boyfriend,He's upset,And he'll never know your story like I do,Because he wears tight pants and I wear t-shirts,He's quidditch captain and I'm on the bleachers,so why can't you see that you belong with me, you belong with me


HARRY and DRACO

Fan fic

**NOTE: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters; I do NOT take credit for others works I wrote this fan fic for the simple enjoyment of writing it**

**This is a one shot.**

** "You belong with me"**

Harry trudged into the common room late one afternoon after a good quidditch practice, it was empty as always at this time on Sundays anyway. That's when he noticed his good friend Hermione sitting at the table across the common room all by herself. Harry walked over to her, she didn't seem to notice him her face buried in a book as usual.

"Hermione?" Harry said coming to sit beside her, still she didn't notice him. How odd, he reached out and touched her shoulder.

She jumped three feet out of her chair. She looked wildly around, and then she spotted Harry sitting next to her. That's when Harry realized she had something in her ears, they looked like something muggles would use, what were they called…..headphones? they seemed to be connected to one of those muggle music players what were they called IPods?

She pulled out a headphone; Harry could hear the sound of muggle music emanating from the little headphone as she placed it on the table. It sounded like a girl was singing.

"Merlin Harry you scared me" Hermione said closing her book to look at him.

"Sorry" Harry said sheepishly looking at Hermione running a hand through his hair. The muggle girl singer on the music player had a very attractive voice, and the tune to her song was quite catchy, but Harry didn't quite know muggle music that well since he had stopped living at the Dursley's so he didn't know who it was that was singing.

"It's ok Harry" Hermione took out the other headphone then took out the player from a pocket in her robe and set it on the table. She turned it off, the music stopped and the singing girl was gone.

"Sooo what were you listening to there" Harry nodded towards the player.

"Oh that," Hermione grabbed it off the table and stuffed it into a pocket. "It's nothing just muggle music, my parents got it for me for my birthday, but it's no big deal" she blushed a light shade of pink. Hermione didn't really talk about her parents that much, they were muggles. But it was things like listening to muggle music that made Hermione interesting to Harry; he thought it was cool that she listened to it. And that song sung by that girl was interesting too.

"Who was that singing on there?" Harry asked her. All he had caught was the girl singing lyrics that went like this "You belong with me, don't you see that you belong with me" that line for some reason reminded Harry of Draco. Harry and him had been together, and Harry had loved it, Draco was one of a couple of people that treated him like a normal person and not some freak chosen one, being with Draco had been a rush, something that was totally different and exciting, Harry had strong feelings for Draco and still did, until one bad fight later and Draco was breaking up with him, telling Harry that Gryffendors and Slytherins could never be together, that had hurt Harry the most.

But now slowly Harry was getting over the fact that Draco didn't want him anymore, even though he wanted Draco like never before, but hearing that one line in that song brought all of his pain back. But he wasn't about to tell Hermione that, she would just end up feeling bad and sorry for him and he didn't want that.

Hermione looked surprised by his question.

"Oh just an American singer named Taylor Swift" so that's what the muggle girls name was, it was pretty.

"Do you think I could listen to it, that erm song by her that you were listening to before?" Harry asked her. She looked a bit confused.

"Sure Harry" Hermione said pulling the music player back out of her pocket.

Hermione showed Harry how to use it and soon enough he was curled up in a big cushy arm chair listening to a muggle singer named Taylor Swift.

"You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset, going on about something that you said" Harry was getting lost in her words. "Cuz she doesn't get your humor like I do" this song reminded Harry of him and Draco sooo much, just minus the girlfriend part. So far this was Harry's fifth time listening to the song alone.

Deep in his brain Harry was forming a plain to get Draco to come back to him and this song just might help.

Draco watched as Harry walked through the great hall that morning. Harry was looking so dam fine that morning, his hair was tousled just the way Draco like it. Draco had to practically stop himself from drooling as Harry sauntered over to his friends at the Gryffendor table. That's when the sharp pang in his chest reminded him that Harry and he weren't together anymore. Draco had been stupid to have let someone like Harry go, if he could do it over, he would never let Harry leave him.

The truth was that Draco missed Harry; everything about him he missed with a fiery passion, all Draco wanted was for Harry to come back into his life. But he would never admit that to Harry, or anyone. But it had been Draco who had broken up with Harry. But why? Draco had never wanted to break up, he had never wanted to hurt Harry like he had but it was already too late for that. Draco had hurt Harry when all Harry ever did was love him.

Draco watched Harry all through breakfast, his cup of coffee getting cold; the pain was so strong now in his chest that he didn't know if he would be able to make it another second in the great hall. Harry had been too good for Draco, he hadn't deserved Harry James Potter to love him, but Harry had loved him with no questions asked, and that bothered Draco, he had questioned his feelings towards Harry while Harry didn't think twice as to how he felt about him, and everyone saw that, even Draco, but Harry had loved him, until he went and smashed Harry's heart into a million and one pieces, he was horrible. He really thought he would never forgive himself for losing the only one he ever loved the only one who ever cared enough, for losing his Harry.

Draco wished that Harry being the person that he is would come over here and tell him that he had been a stupid idiot for letting him go, for putting him through all that pain, Draco wanted Harry to come over here and tell Draco to go and fuck off and die in a hole because really that's what he deserved after the way he had treated Harry. Draco wanted to go to Harry and tell him to take him back and forgive him and to tell him never listen to all of the stupid stuff that came out of his mouth cuz none of it was true. Fat chance that would ever happen cuz Draco knew that Harry would never do something like that and that he himself wouldn't do a thing like that even if the world depended on it , then why did he want it so badly, maybe it was because he knew it would never happen and things like that only happen in dreams.

Draco rested his head on his arm and closed his eyes, he was prepared to beat himself up mentally for letting go of the only good thing that happened in his life since the day he'd been born and that good thing was Harry Potter.

Just when Draco thought it could get worse, he heard a soft voice from somewhere in front of him.

"Erm Draco?" Draco's eyes snapped open to see Harry Potter standing in front of him.

He must be dreaming, because the more sensible Harry he knew would never be standing there in front of him. It had been a month since he had broken up with him and during that time Harry had not looked at or talked to him, treated him as if he wasn't even alive, and he should. Draco did everything Harry had done to him.

Seeing Harry now in front of him surprised Draco. Really all he wanted to do was take Harry in his arms, and kiss him, tell him he was sorry. But that was never going to happen.

Draco's heart skipped a beat as he stared into Harry's deep dreamy emerald green eyes. Looking into them always took his breath away. He got really carried away sometimes. Draco didn't say a word to Harry, he couldn't not after the way he had treated Harry and broke his heart. Harry blushed deeply noticing Draco's lust filled eyes watching him. Harry quicky pulled something out of a pocket from his robes and thrust it at him.

It was an envelope. Draco looked at it in wonder; it had his name on it in Harry's scrawl. Harry had never given him anything before.

"Okay well I got to erm go" harry said leaving just as quickly as he had came. Leaving Draco to look at the envelope quizzically. What ever that was in the envelope was probably important. Carefully Draco opened the envelope and pulled out a folded piece of parchment.

He unfolded it and quickly scanned it over; to him it looked like a song of some sort. But Draco never considered Harry to be the song writing type. But then again this was Harry Potter he was thinking about.

Slowly he began to read the song, which Harry had written for him.

~_to Draco _

_~from HP_

_~"you belong with me "_

_You're on the phone with your boyfriend, _

_He's upset_

_Going off about something that you said_

_Cuz he doesn't get your humor like I do _

_I'm in the room it's a typical Tuesday night, I'm listen to the kind of music he doesn't like_

_And he'll never know your story like I do _

_Because he wears tight pants and I wear t-shirts_

_He's quidditch captain and I'm on the bleachers _

_Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find just what you have been looking for has been here the whole time _

_If you could see that I'm the one that understands you been here all along, so why can't you see that you belong with me_

_Walking the halls, you in your worn out robes, I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be _

_Laughing at Snape, thinking to myself hey isn't this easy_

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole castle _

_But I haven't seen it in a while since he brought you down _

_You say your fine I know you better than that_

_Hey what you doing with a boy like that_

_Cuz he wears Slytherin and I wear Gryffendor_

_He's quidditch captain and I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find that what you've been looking for has been here the whole time_

_If you could see that I'm the one that understands you been here along so why can't you see that you belong with me, you belong with me _

_You belong with me so why can't you see that you belong with me _

The song ended there and Draco smiled inwardly to himself. So Harry wanted him back? This was soo much better than Harry actually telling him, he wrote it in a love song. Draco looked at the song again, if some of the words were changed then it would look like one of those muggle pop songs, but why change it he loved it just the way it was.

Something caught Draco's eye at the end of the letter that he hadn't seen before. it was a short note.

~_ Draco meet me at the room of requirements at 8:00 so we can talk okay_

_ ~HP_

Draco folded up the note and put it back into the envelope. His heart was beating fast and his mind was racing but all he could think about was how this could be the night that him and Harry get back together and stay together.


End file.
